Lugia
Lugia (ルギア) is a Psychic/Flying Pokemon first found in Pokemon Silver. It is one of the second generation's version-exclusive Legendary Pokemon. Known as the gaurdian of the seas, Lugia are extremely intelligent, and are very gentle with the life around them. Due to the fact that they can blow houses away with the single flap of their wings, they isolate themselves deep within the great current, to prevent it from harming civilazation. Lugia are even intelligent enough to speak telepathically, a way in which it can speak words into ones mind. Lugia can be very protective, and if it's young is threatened, it will attack the enemy. Despite this, most Lugia are very gentle and calm. It also seems to be related to Ho-Oh , known as the gaurdian of the skies. Lugia are also seen to be able to "sing", seen in Pokemon 2000, and are the leaders of the legendary birds. It is currently the only known Pokemon capable of using Aeroblast. Appearence Lugia is more based off of the beluga, the white, dorsal-finless whale. It has a blue underside, and has ten fins running along its back, which are standing upward in the air, and are flat on it's back in the water. It has two three-toed feet, and two wings which bear similarity to a human hand. It has a strong tail, with a further two fins on the end. Its eyes are masked with 2 blue fins. Lugia also seems like a wyvern, the armless dragon. The fins on are back are probably used for sterring in the air, and are flattened in the water, with probably it's tail and wings acting like a propeller. PokeDex Entries Pokemon Silver: It is said to be the guardian of the seas. It is rumored to have been seen on the night of a storm. Pokemon Gold: It is said that it quietly spends its time deep at the bottom of the sea because its powers are too strong. Pokemon Crystal: It has an incredible ability to calm raging storms. It is said that Lugia appears when storms start Pokemon Ruby/Sapphire: The Lugia's wings pack devastating power - a light fluttering of its wings can blow apart regular houses. As a result, this Pokémon chooses to live out of sight deep under the sea. Pokemon Diamond/Pokemon Pearl: It sleeps in a deep sea trench If it flaps it's wings, it is said to cause a 40 day storm. Shadow Lugia In Pokémon XD: Gale of Darkness a Lugia was captured by Cipher and was turned into a Shadow Pokémon. This Lugia became known as XD 001, the first of a project to create many Shadow Lugia. Unlike other Shadow Pokémon, Shadow Lugia has different colors from most Lugia. External Appearances The Lugia made its debut appearance in Pokemon The Movie 2000. The movie opens to the following caption: Disturb not the harmony of Fire, Ice, or Lightning, lest these Titans wreck destruction upon the world in which they clash. Though the water's Great Guardian shall arise to quell the fighting, alone its song will fail. Thus the Earth shall turn to Ash. O, Chosen One, into thine hands bring together all three. Their treasures combined tame the beast of the sea. The story revolves around Lawrence III, a collector of Pokemon who intends to draw a Lugia out by upsetting the forces of Fire, Ice and Lightning. By doing so, he unleashes the three Legendary Birds into a catastrophic battle amongst each other, drastically altering the world's weather conditions. The Lugia arises to attempt to calm the dueling Legends, and with the help of Ash Ketchum and Melody eventually succeeds. Category:Legendary Pokémon